Call Me, Baby
by AmaiTsumi
Summary: A little smutty phone sex. Some BDSM. Totally KidLaw.
Hello!

As famous KidLaw doujin artist KANAME says, "Just wanted to draw slutty Law and pervy Kid..."

Inspired by ladynorthstar's idea and mugiwaratrash's art.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **~Call Me, Baby~**

 **XxXxXxX**

The room was dark, illuminated only by the dim glow of the bedside lamp on the dresser. He was sitting on his bed, skin flushed from a hot bath, gazing at himself in the mirror of the dresser against the far wall, phone pressed to his ear as he waited for - _him_ \- to pick up the call.

Finally, he heard a click, and a delicious shiver raced up his spine as he heard - _his_ \- voice.

"...Hello, Law. How are you feeling today? Did you receive my gift?"

Law bit his lip nervously and nodded, before answering.

"...Yes."

"Good. I trust that you've already put it on?"

Law's gaze snapped back to his reflection in the mirror. When he had first received the gift box in the mail and opened it, he had been slightly hesitant, unsure of what - _he_ \- wanted to try. But now, the sight of himself, clad in a bridal lingerie set with matching garters and stockings of the palest eggshell blue, the lace slightly rough against his skin, excited him to no end.

"Yes, Master. I'm wearing it right now."

His 'master' was a man named Kid, an engineer who works in one of those huge maritime companies designing and constructing ships. He was a well-built man, younger than Law by three years, with fiery scarlet hair and eyes to match.

Or so he says. Law knew not if any of that was true. He had never met the man in person, after all.

It all started half a year ago, when he broke up with his boyfriend after a bitter affair plagued with dissatisfaction and frustration. Unable to give Law what he truly desired, his lover had finally chosen to leave, packing his bags and moving out of their shared apartment while Law had been at work, without a word of goodbye.

Law had been devastated, despite knowing that they were incompatible and that the relationship was unlikely to have worked out anyway. For weeks after that, he found himself at some bar every night, drowning his loneliness in alcohol and quick fucks in the back alley with random strangers.

But Law knew he couldn't go on like this. He had to drag himself out of the rut. He understood all too well why his relationship had failed, and promised himself that the next man he settled for would be someone who could give him what he really wanted.

It was with that determination in mind that he had signed up to join an online adult forum, and another couple of weeks of sifting through the numerous threads to find what he was looking for.

He took it slow at first, linking up with forum members interested in BDSM to exchange risque private messages. Being online gave him a shield of anonymity to share his hidden desires, and soon, the fact that he was finally among people who got off on the same things as he did convinced Law to lower his barriers. He couldn't remember how many nights he spent alone in his room, legs spread and rubbing out shuddering orgasms as strangers fired messages filled with delicious insults and sinful commands at him.

It was about a month later when he 'met' Kid. By then, Law was on the forum almost every night, comfortable enough to start threads on his own to attract interested doms. But when Kid approached him, the man had proposed something different which thrilled Law in a way no member had ever did.

 _[I'd like to call you.]_

After a little deliberation, the idea was not without risk, after all, Law decided to take the plunge and call the number Kid had attached to his message. It couldn't hurt to try; and if Kid turned out to be a creep, he could just block him on the forum and change his phone number.

But Kid was no creep. The moment Law heard the man's rough, deep voice over the phone, he knew he was lost. It had developed from there; Law would call Kid at 10 o'clock every evening, and the man would command Law to pleasure himself until he almost passed out from it.

Over the months, they had slowly learned each other's likes and dislikes, and incorporated it into their play. In fact, his calling Kid as 'master' was a recent addition to their routine, after Law discovered that the idea of role-playing as Kid's sex slave turned him on more than he ever imagined it would.

It would be the same this time, but with Kid's gift, tonight seemed to promise so much more.

"Tell me how it feels on your skin."

Law took a deep breath and closed his eyes, concentrating on the feel of the fabric on his skin.

"...The silk of the stockings feels really soft, but the lace is a little...rough."

"We both know you can do better than that. I want details, Law, and until you give them to me, you're not allowed to touch yourself."

Kid's voice was soft, but Law didn't miss the almost imperceptible tinge of annoyance in his tone. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried again.

"The lace...rubs against my nipples when I move, and the friction makes me feel so good... The panties are tight and fit snugly around my cock... Did I do it well, master?"

"Yes, good boy."

Law's face flushed at the compliment. It was a sign that Kid was ready for things to move on. He couldn't wait.

"Master, may I please touch myself?"

There was a slight pause, and Law stiffened. Maybe he had read the situation wrong. He was just about to apologize when he heard a low chuckle.

"Yes, you may, little slut. I want you to tease your nipples through the bra."

Activating the speaker mode on his phone, Law placed the device onto the sheets beside him as he leaned back against the pillows. Then, following Kid's command, he raised his hands to his chest, fingers slowly circling the raised nubs before pinching them lightly.

"Mmn...!"

It was impossible to keep silent with the sweet sensation of the rough lace against his nipples, as Law continued to flick at them gently. He was slowly losing control, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"M-Master, may I...please...touch my cock too?"

"Yes, you may, but only through the panties."

Keeping one hand circling a hard nipple, Law reached the other down to palm at his hardening cock through the lace panties as he spread his legs apart.

"Aaah...! Master, it feels...so good...! M-May I take off the panties?"

"No. I want you to continue touching your cock. You will only get my permission to stop when they are soaked with precum."

Law whimpered at the command, but he continued to work at his erection, long fingers stroking through the fabric along his shaft.

"Trail your fingers from the base of your cock to the tip. Circle around the head and move back to the base again. Now, reach down to fondle your balls."

"Mmn... haah...! Master, I-I'm getting wet."

"Good boy."

"Please...Please, Master. May I take off the panties and touch myself? I can't take much more... I'm g-gonna cum. Please..."

"What, already? You're really such an impatient slut."

Law flinched at Kid's scolding voice sounding from the phone speaker, his heart thudding wild in his chest.

"Please, Master..."

"You may take the panties off, but make sure you listen closely and follow my instructions."

"Y-Yes, Master!"

"Tell me, Law, have you made sure that the panties are nice and wet?"

Glancing down, Law took in the sight of his cock, stiff and straining against the lace. A patch of darkened fabric stood out at the front of the panties, soaked with precum.

"Yes, Master."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, t-the panties are nice and wet, Master."

"Good boy. Now, I want you to take a picture of yourself and send it to me."

"...Huh?"

"You heard me, slut. You said you've made the panties wet. I want to see proof."

Law stiffened as a hard lump formed in his throat. As comfortable as he had gotten with Kid over the past few months, the thought of sending a picture that would potentially give away his identity was a line he was still reluctant to cross.

"I...I don't know if I can, Kid..."

As with every time they got into any sort of play, they had agreed on certain ways to let Kid know when Law felt uncomfortable with something, or was being pushed past his limits. One of it was the use of their first names.

There was silence over the line for a long moment. Law's heart tightened in his chest. Had he somehow angered the other man? Grabbing the phone off the sheets, Law turned off speaker mode and pressed the device to his ear, an apology on the tip of his tongue, but then Kid spoke.

"Law..."

Law blushed. As much as he loved it when Kid was rough and demanding with him, the man's gentleness always made his heart race in a very different manner.

"Yes?"

"Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"...I...don't know..."

"You can trust me, Law."

Law remained silent, his mind a confusing blur of lust, affection and a slowly extinguishing tinge of doubt.

"You know I won't do anything to hurt you in any way."

No more, Law thought. He knew he would not be able to resist the man if he continued to speak to him like that.

"So please, my darling."

Law gasped, and immediately regretted it as Kid continued, a triumphant smirk now evident in the bastard's voice.

"Now, make sure to spread your legs wide in the picture. I'll call you once you're done."

And with that, the call ended and he was gone.

Law stared at his phone in disbelief for a few moments, before letting out a sigh. He knew he shouldn't be acceding to the man's request, shouldn't take the risk of a picture of himself dressed in women's lingerie being leaked online. He could lose his job, his friends, maybe even more.

Yet he couldn't deny the twinge of excitement burning through his veins, couldn't resist as his trembling fingers started up the camera function, couldn't stop himself as he spread his legs, aimed what he hoped was a come-hither look at the camera, and snapped a photo.

Because deep down in his heart, he knew he could trust this man named Kid.

But a few minutes after he'd sent the image over, he wasn't so sure anymore. The man had yet to call him, nor even send a reply to his message, and Law was ready to knock his head against a wall until he passed out. How could he have been so stupid? Now he was definitely going to get his sorry ass blackmailed, and it was all his own damn fault.

He was just about to tear off the stupid underwear and go stand under a cold shower for an hour when the phone rang. Law grabbed the phone at lightning speed.

"Hello?"

"...Why didn't you ever tell me how fucking beautiful you are?"

Law swallowed thickly as lust crashed into him full-force at the sound of Kid's voice, so much lower and rougher than he'd ever heard it.

"God damn it. You have no fucking idea what you're doing to me. Now, strip off those panties and spread those long legs wide, slut."

"Y-Yes, Master."

Law hurried to obey Kid's command, hooking his thumbs under the band of the panties and pulling them off his hips, a soft moan escaping his lips as the lace slid roughly down the length of his cock.

"Good, moan louder for me, little whore. Pinch your nipples until you get them nice and hard."

Moving both hands up to his chest, Law tweaked his nipples hard, gasping at the rough treatment. His cock, now free of the restrictive lace panties, twitched painfully as he alternated between pinching the nubs and rolling them between his fingers.

"P-Please, Master. Please, may I touch my cock? Please, I c-can't...anymore... I need to..."

"Alright, slut. But you can only touch it, no stroking allowed."

Law moved a hand down to his cock, closing his hand around the throbbing length as he let out a breathless sob. His other hand continued to tease relentlessly at one nipple, the nub red and swollen from all the stimulation. Everything hurt so bad, but it was just what Law craved.

"Master, please. I need... I need more...!"

"You sound amazing. Now stroke yourself, nice and slow."

It took all of Law's willpower to do so, his whole body trembling with the effort of keeping to a slow, steady rhythm as he was finally allowed to touch himself properly.

"Haah... So good...! It feels so good... P-Please, Master... More...!"

"Tell me what you want, slut."

"I...I w-want to touch my hole..."

"You're such a little whore. Fine, make sure you lube up well."

Reaching to his bedside table, Law fumbled clumsily for the small bottle he'd left there earlier, not caring as his hand knocked a couple of books and his reading glasses to the floor in his frantic search. Having finally located it, he uncapped the bottle and squeezed a large amount of liquid onto his fingers and brought it to his quivering hole.

"I-I'm ready, Master. May I please put a finger in?"

"Yes, now insert one finger inside your sweet cunt. Do it slowly now, so you can feel all of it."

Law moaned as his wet finger sunk deep inside, his hole sucking it in greedily.

"Good, you sound so beautiful. Now fuck yourself with that finger."

Soon, Law was thrusting his hips in time as the finger slid in and out of his hole, pleas and moans escaping his lips as he begged for more.

"You may add more fingers if you wish. Now, I want you to imagine that it's my cock fucking you."

"Yes, Master..."

Law slipped another finger inside himself to join the first, then another. He imagined a thick cock pushing into him, and curved his fingers to brush against his prostate as he pushed them deep.

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes...! Yes, Master... Your cock feels...so good... M-May I touch my cock as well, please?"

"Yes, you may. Now place the phone near your hole so I can hear just how much of a dirty whore you are."

Law whimpered as he pushed the phone to lie between his spread legs, then fisted a hand on his cock, pumping it in rhythm as he fucked himself open with his fingers.

"M-Master. This feels...so good...! I'm gonna cum...!"

"You're not allowed to cum unless I hear you beg for it like a shameless slut."

"Ahh...! Ahh, M-Master... I c-can't..."

"Say it!"

Law gasped at the stern command, tears of shame streaking down his burning cheeks as the words tumbled from his lips.

"I-I'm your naughty slut. P-Please, Master, please fuck me hard! Make me cum like a whore. Please!"

"Good boy, now cum for me!"

Kid's rough voice, deep with barely-concealed lust, was the final push that sent Law tumbling over the edge as he climaxed hard, vision going white for a moment as he screamed Kid's name out loud.

Slumping back into the pillows, Law let the afterglow wash over him as he waited for his breathing to slow. Belatedly, he noticed that he'd kicked the phone to the foot of the bed during his climax, and moved to retrieve it.

Kid chuckled when Law finally cleared the pleasurable haze in his mind enough to croak out a shaky 'Hello'.

"I'd ask if you enjoyed yourself, gorgeous, but I'm sure you did."

"...Shut up."

Now that the sex was over, the mood lightened and the conversation turned comfortable as Law settled back against the pillows.

"I really don't mind buying you more gifts if that's how you're gonna sound like every time. And I'm serious when I called you gorgeous."

Law felt his cheeks heat up at the clear tone of affection in Kid's voice.

"So, are you going to send me a photo of you as well? Or do you prefer to remain all dark and mysterious?"

Kid roared with laughter at Law's sarcastic comment.

"I'll send one over if that's what you want. Gotta warn you though, I'm a handsome stud."

Law rolled his eyes at the obvious hint of pride in Kid's voice.

"How delightful."

Kid laughed again, and Law couldn't help but crack a small smile as well.

"Alright, I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta go meet some friends for drinks. So, same time tomorrow?"

"Same time tomorrow."

"Great. Good night, Law."

"Good night..."

The line went dead. With a satisfied sigh, Law closed his eyes, laying motionless as he let his muscles loosen and relax. After a few moments, he rolled over to the side of the bed and picked up the scattered books and his glasses from the floor. Placing them neatly back onto the bedside table, he was just about to turn off the lamp when his phone vibrated, signalling an incoming message. Law accessed the app and opened up the attachment.

It was a photo of a topless man, cut off at the waist. He was heavily muscled, with a small smattering of freckles barely visible across his pale skin. Fiery scarlet hair styled like flames, a devious smirk, and piercing eyes that seemed to bore right into Law's soul.

Law stared at the picture for a few long moments, before burying his burning face into his pillow.

"...Shit!"

* * *

Please leave a review or comment if you can. (・ω・*)


End file.
